memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Warlord (episode)
:You may also be looking for the title of warlord. Kes is taken over by the mind-force of an obsessive rebel. Summary Teaser On the holodeck, Neelix introduces Ensign Harry Kim and Lieutenant jg Tom Paris to his new, recreational holoprogram, closely modeled after a serene Talaxian vacation spot, Paxau Resort. He asks for their opinion of his programming job. They suggest a few modifications to make it more lively. Kim and Paris blend in some Earth-like components such as brighter, more casual clothing for resort employees, a Caribbean band and several holographic characters based on a title-winning women's volleyball team. Instead of being offended that their changes had fundamentally compromised the "realism" of his recreation, Neelix embraced the changes as fun additions. While Neelix dances to the Caribbean music, Paris and Kim are called away to the bridge. Act One Once there, Captain Kathryn Janeway asks them to maneuver in a delicate rescue operation. A nearby ship is nearing destruction but Kim and Paris manage to beam the injured passengers onboard Voyager. All three are transported directly to sickbay. As The Doctor and Kes treat the aliens, one of them dies. The two surviving aliens, named Adin and Nori (Ilari), thank Janeway for saving their lives and for bringing them to their homeworld, which is two days away. During the trip, Kes spends a great deal of time with the two guests, causing her to be late for a lunch date with Neelix. Upon finally arriving, however, Kes decids to end their relationship due to his jealousy and overprotectiveness. Upon Voyager's arrival at Ilari, an official representative of the Autarch agrees to come aboard to thank Janeway personally. Kes goes to the transporter room to see off her new Ilari friends - then promptly opens fire on all Starfleet personnel in the room and on the Ilari representative. Nori, Adin and Kes then beam a shuttle into space and escape in the blink of an eye. Act Two On the way to their rendezvous point, they pick up an additional passenger, Resh, to give him orders on an imminent assault which she claims they have been planning for years. When Resh questions her orders, she uses her mental abilities to demonstrate her power and ensure his loyalty. Back on Voyager, Janeway meets with Demmas, a son of the current Autarch of Ilari. Demmas explains that the third patient they rescued, who died on the operating table, was probably Tieran, a former Autarch who was obsessed with his own mortality and seems to have discovered a way to transfer his own mind into another person's body. He claims that the process is irreversible, but Janeway refuses to use force until the Doctor finds a way to remove Tieran from Kes safely. Just then, EnsignHarry Kim informs them that they've detected the missing shuttle, and that its occupants have beamed into the Imperial Hall. Once on the surface of Ilari, Kes/Tieran enters the ruling chamber and instantly kills the current Autarch and abducts Ameron, the Autarch's youngest son. She then sets herself up as the new regent and begins to make over the palace in her image. Act Three Kes/Tieran destroys the decorations of the previous inhabitants, citing them as unnecessary. She pauses however, when she comes to an ornate vase filled with flowers. For a moment it seems as though Kes' strong attachment to botany might resurface. Instead, "Kes-Tieran" plucks one of the stems and rushes excitedly over to Nori and gives it to her. Nori worries that she may not still be Tieran's wife but "Kes-Tieran" assures her that she is. She leans in to kiss Nori but the lovers' reunion is interrupted by Resh, who is bringing her the Autarch's son, Ameron. Kes offers him the chance to join her, which would solidify her claim to the throne. The Doctor creates a device that should remove Tieran's consciousness, however to be successful, it would have to come in direct contact with her skin. Lt. Tuvok volunteers to go down to the planet alone to use the device, claiming that Tieran will be less prepared for the infiltration of a single individual then he would be against a stronger contingent. ]] On Ilari however, Tieran senses Tuvok's arrival by utilizing Kes' powers and unmasks him before he can succeed. Act Four Kes/Tieran questions Tuvok, who mind melds with her, temporarily bringing Kes' consciousness to the surface, but Tieran regains dominance and disables Tuvok. Nevertheless, Tieran's dominance of Kes has been challenged. Kes has begun to fight back more vigorously. She and Tieran joust for mental dominance. In a dream, he attempts to seduce her into submission, trying to show her the benefits of the mental alliance. Though briefly tempted, Kes quickly becomes more resolute. She announces that she will never let him completely control her. Equally though, she is unsuccessful at driving him out of her mind. Practically, this mental fight leaves "Kes-Tieran" in a diminished state. The conflict causes severe headaches to begin to manifest themselves. However, Tieran remains in control and orders Voyager to leave the planet's orbit or face his warships. He then announces his "marriage" to Ameron to strengthen a political alliance. Act Five Voyager returns soon afterward with reinforcements from Demmas' army. Tieran refuses to go to his bunker and instead orders everyone in the throne room to continue celebrating. An away team beams to the surface and attacks the palace. Most of the other Ilari guards and civilians are taken by surprise and soon "Kes-Tieran" is cornered. The device is placed on her cheek, and Kes regains control of her body. However, it is discovered that before the device was used, Tieran was able to transfer his consciousness to Ameron. Kes is able to sense his presence and uses the device to remove Tieran permanently. The two brothers reconcile, as Demmas assumes his rightful place as Autarch. Back on Voyager, Tuvok teaches meditation techniques to Kes. She claims, however, that they are not helping and that she will not be able to go one with her life as if nothing happened. Her relationships with her closest friends - Tuvok, the Doctor, and Neelix - will never again be as they were before. Log entries *"Captains log, stardate 50348.1. We've entered orbit around Ilari and sent a message to the Autarch, inviting him to visit the ship. Instead, he'll be sending an official representative." *"Captain's log, stardate 50351.4. We're holding a meeting with Demmas, the Autarch's eldest son and heir, in an effort to understand the recent hostile activity." *"Captain's log, supplemental. Demmas has decided to remain on board Voyager for the time being, but continues to monitor the worsening situation on Ilari." *"Captain's log, stardate 50361.7. Lieutenant Tuvok hasn't reported for our scheduled rendezvous and we've been unable to contact him. We're now considering other, more forceful options." Memorable Quotes "Yes, but how close would you have to get to use this device?" "To be fully effective, it would have to come in direct contact with her skin." "If I could get anywhere near her, I'd use a thoron rifle to be absolutely sure." : Demmas and The Doctor talk about freeing Kes from Tieran "If this was meant to be a trap, why tell us about it?" "I'm really not a monster." : Chakotay and Kes (dominated by Tieran) "Good. I want my people to know I have their welfare at heart. Tomorrow we'll send out an edict. Every citizen must have a garden." "A garden?" "I love plants, flowers, anything that grows. Some of the times I felt most content were those spent watching the seedlings grow in the airponics... ''" : '''Kes' (dominated by Tieran) and Nori "I can't help wondering whether I could have fought harder." "It was your absolute refusal to surrender which defeated him. You cannot ask more of yourself than that." : Kes and Tuvok "How can I go back to my normal life as if nothing ever happened?" "You cannot. This experience will force you to adapt. You are no longer the same person and the course of your life will change as a result. Where that new course leads...is up to you." : '''Kes' and Tuvok Background Information * While controlled by Tieran, Kes ends her relationship with Neelix. Even after Kes is restored, the couple's relationship never recovers and ultimately ends somewhere between the season 3 episodes and where Kes enjoys a brief relationship with Zahir. The break-up itself is never shown. * Kes kills transporter chief Ensign Martin. * The damaged ship was a re-use of the vessel that attempted to steal supplies from Surplus Depot Z15 at Qualor II in . * This episode features three past and future Star Trek: Deep Space Nine guest stars. Galyn Görg previously played Korena Sisko in , Brad Greenquist later plays Krit in and Leigh J. McCloskey plays Joran Dax in . * Several costumes and props from this episode were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including Chester E. Tripp III's costume. Video and DVD releases * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.5, . * As part of the VOY Season 3 DVD collection. Links and references Guest Stars * Anthony Crivello as Adin * Brad Greenquist as Demmas * Galyn Görg as Nori * Charles Emmett as Resh * Karl Wiedergott as Ameron * Leigh J. McCloskey as Tieran Uncredited Co-Stars * Erinn Allison as Talaxian Masseuse * Tarik Ergin as Ayala * Louis Ortiz as Ensign Culhane * Chester E. Tripp III as an Ilari guard * Unknown performers as ** Alien waiter ** Three female volleyball players ** Autarch Stunt double * Irving E. Lewis as stunt double for Tim Russ References 2216; airponics; Autarch; bioelectric microfiber; cardiac induction; Caribbean; cortical implant; Denar; dermal regenerator; detection grid; drive plasma; electromagnetic pulse; First Castellan; Gallia nectar; gamma radiation; gold medal; Ilari; Ilari (planet); Imperial Hall; Kim Sports Program Theta-2; lectrazine; Martin; nervous system; neural pattern; paraka wings; Paxau; Paxau Resort; plasma injector; reaction chamber; Rekarri starburst; synaptic stimulator; type-8 shuttlecraft; viceroy; volleyball; Vulcan mind meld; Vulcan nerve pinch; warp core breach; warp signature; Yaro Province |next= }} de:Der Kriegsherr es:Warlord nl:Warlord Category:VOY episodes